namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Dig Dug
is an arcade game developed and published by Namco in Japan in 1982, and later published outside Japan by Atari. The game was later ported for several consoles and included in compilations such as the Namco Museum series. The player controls Taizo Hori (originally known as Dig Dug in the time the game was released) to eliminate the underground-dwelling monsters Pooka and Fygar by inflating them until they pop or by dropping rocks on them. Ports *Arcade **In 1996 was included in the arcade game Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2 alongside Dig Dug Arrangement (see below). *Atari 2600 *Atari 5200 *Atari 7800 *Atari 8-bit computers *Commodore 64 *Intellivision *MZ-1500 *X1 *FM-7 *FM77AV *PC-8001 *PC-8001mkIISR *PC-8801 *PC-8801mkIISR *PC-6001mkII *Nintendo Entertainment System **Released in 1985 as the sixth game in the Namcot Famicom game series. This version was also released as part of the Famicom Mini series for Game Boy Advance, and for Virtual Console on Wii, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. *MSX **In 1984 as the 7th "Namcot Game Center series" MSX, PC and was released for the game. **After 1990 April 26 to a floppy disk omnibus software for MSX was released in the " disk NG 2 in ", this MSX version has been recorded. *X68000 *LSI Game Edition - Gakken released from *Game Boy **Portable version that had been released in the United States (puzzle element is applied including the "NEW Dig Dug") on November 29, 1996. Was also released as part of Namco Gallery Vol. 2. *''Namco Museum'' - included on the following: **Namco Museum Vol. 3 (PlayStation) **Namco Museum (Game Boy Advance) **Namco Museum (PlayStation Portable, also includes the Arrangement versions) **Namco Museum arcade HITS! (PlayStation 2) **Namco Museum Remix (Wii) **Namco Museum .comm (PlayStation 3) **Namco Museum Virtual Arcade (Xbox 360, also includes the Arrangement version) **Namco museum Arcade PAC *Windows **Included in Namco History Vol. 3 and released in online services such as the Namco Channel and Big Fish Games. The Big Fish Games version includes two versions, the original and one with improved graphics and music. *Xbox 360 **2006 October 11 to Xbox Live Arcade download delivery by has been started. Online world rankings and achievements system and corresponds to the ("in any of the stage, and dig all the all of the ground!" "The four animals monster crush! At the same time in the rock" has been attached, such as point in each). *Pac-Man Party (included in the Wii and Nintendo 3DS versions) *iPhone / iPod touch **Released under the title Dig Dug REMIX in May 2009. Includes the original and Arrangement (imported from PSP) versions. *Virtual Console **The NES version was released for Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. The arcade version was released for Wii. *Dig Dug Arrangement - A 1996 arcade game that was included in Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2. It is an improved version of the original game with updated graphics, arranged music, and a variety of new features. The game is also included in Namco Museum for PlayStation Portable, Namco Museum Virtual Arcade for Xbox 360, and Dig Dug REMIX for iPhone. *Dig Dug II - Arcade game released in 1985. *Dig Dug BIG NCT - A casino shot machine, built in Japan. *Dig Dug: Digging Strike - Released for Nintendo DS in 2005. Combines elements from the first and second Dig Dug games and elements from the Mr. Driller series. *Dig Dug Island - Online game based on Dig Dug II. Arrange song ::Cleanup Dig Dug Song (Commercial) ' From the commercial when Dig Dug has launch in the television, include the Atari, Inc. 'Dig Dug of love Lyrics Yumi-tachi Kimio / Nakazawa Jun composer: Keino Yuriko Arrangement: Bei-ko Ryo song: Masa around Are given for the lyrics to the first installment of BGM. " video game graffiti included on ". Cover art DigDugA2600.jpg|North American Atari 2600 cover art DigDugA5200.jpg|North American Atari 5200 cover art DigDugA7800.jpg|North American Atari 7800 cover art DigDugGB.jpg|North American Game Boy box art DigDugFC.jpg|Famicom box art DigDugGBA.jpg|Game Boy Advance box art DigDugMSX.jpg|MSX cover art External links *Dig Dug (Famicom Mini) *Dig Dug (Famicom version) - Wii Virtual Console *Dig Dug (Famicom version) - 3DS Virtual Console *Dig Dug (Famicom version) - Wii U Virtual Console *Dig Dug - Wii Virtual Console Arcade Category:Dig Dug and Mr. Driller games Category:Arcade games Category:Atari games Category:Game Boy games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:MSX games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:1982 games Category:Sharp X1 games